


A Lively Jig

by ericsonclan



Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Childhood Memories, Dancing, Friendship, Gen, Music, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Marlon and Ruby go into town to look at the marketplace when Marlon spots a flute that brings back fond memories.
Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673
Kudos: 6





	A Lively Jig

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Marlon walked through the vast marketplace of the small port town of Rivertide. It seemed as if the whole town had closed down to celebrate a local holiday. Vendors covered every corner of the town square, each of their voices trying to boom out into the crowd and draw them over to their booth. Promises of special deals and never before seen items convinced a few of the people to stop by their shops, but not Marlon. 

He was here to simply enjoy the atmosphere and take in a lovely day without worrying about himself or any of the other crew members getting tossed in jail for some absurd reason. From the day and a half that the Ericson Pirates had spent here it seemed like this town truly did know nothing about the Ericson Pirates, which was a cause for celebration for the crew. Marlon couldn’t count how many places they had scratched off their map in hopes of never running into trouble again.

“See anything you’d like to get?” 

Marlon looked over at Ruby who seemed to be having a grand time. Her eyes danced with excitement at all the trinkets and baubles that decorated the stands. Marlon gave a shrug at her question. “Nothing yet, but I’m just enjoying some time away from Ol’ Kickass.” 

Ruby nodded in agreement. “Hear, hear. I love that ship and the crew to death, but sometimes both drive me crazy,” She shook her head, her hands placed on her hips.

“We sure give you enough injuries to make you second guess joining a ragtag group of pirates. Do you ever regret it?” Marlon walked side by side with Ruby, kindly refusing a vendor as they tried to bribe the pair over to their booth. 

“I wasn’t planning to stay forever, but gosh darn it if it doesn’t feel like home now. The sea, the stew, the neverending adventures. It feels like forever since I joined, y’know, but I don’t regret it.” Ruby stopped in her tracks when she noticed a dazzling trinket that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. “What about you, Marlon?”

“Nah, life with Louis was good before, at least as good as it could be for an orphan like me. But when Louis left I knew I had to follow. He’s like a brother to me and now that we’ve been with the crew for a while they’re all starting to feel like family as well.” 

Ruby nodded absentmindedly for a moment while she made her purchase before looking up at Marlon with a smile. “We’re quite the odd bunch, aren’t we?”

Marlon chuckled while the pair made their way further into the marketplace. “I’ll say,” He suddenly froze, his eyes glued to a certain booth. 

It took Ruby a second to realize that her crewmate had stopped. 

“Anything catch your fancy?” The salesman wringed his hands while looking over at Marlon with a hopeful glint in his eyes. 

“What? Oh, yes, I’m interested in this one,” Marlon pointed towards a wooden flute with six holes. The dark reddish brown wood seemed to shine in the light as Marlon stared down at it. Carved at the base of it was a compass and small waves danced below it.

“This one?” the vendor held up the flute to display it. “A wise choice, made from the finest granadilla wood that was carefully handcrafted by yours truly,” The vendor flashed a proud smile. 

“I’ll take it,” Marlon slammed down his hard-earned ducats and accepted his new flute with a small smile.

“A flute?” Ruby peeked her head out from behind him to get a better look.

“Yeah,” Marlon scratched the back of his head. “When I was young and my mom and dad were still alive, my dad would play his flute while my mom and I danced. When they died it was one of the few mementos I had.” Marlon carefully examined his new instrument. “But when I left on the ship with Louis and the others I left my flute behind with some of my other stuff. This flute,” Marlon held it out for Ruby to get a good look, “Looks just like the one that my dad had. Man, I can’t wait to get back to the ship and play it,”

“We’ll let’s not dilly dally then. I got all I wanted and you seem set. You wanna head back to the ship?” Ruby’s question made Marlon’s smile grow. 

“Let’s go.”

The pair quickly made their way back on deck where Willy was lazily holding onto one of the ropes, spinning around and around while Tenn drew a small sketch of the port town. 

“Willy, get down from there before you crack your ass!” Violet yelled, her arms full of an assortment of fresh ingredients that Omar was surely waiting for. 

Willy let out a whiny groan as he slid down the rope. His eyes seemed to immediately light up however when he noticed Marlon and Ruby had come back. “Guys!” Willy ran forward to greet them only to be knocked over by Rosie who barreled right over to Marlon. 

Stretching out her paws, she licked Marlon’s face copiously. Marlon’s giggles multiplied while he pet Rosie. “Ok, ok Rosie,” Marlon grabbed Rosie’s paws, “Just give me a minute to breathe.”

“Did you get anything cool?” Willy jumped up from the deck as Tenn walked over, his curiosity of what the marketplace had been selling overpowering his shyness. 

“Ruby got this really pretty trinket,” Marlon motioned over to the trinket that was held in Ruby’s hands. “And I got this!” He held out his flute. 

Willy gasped, his excitement bursting out of him with happy bouncing. “Can you play?”

Marlon walked over to the center of the deck, quickly followed by Rosie and the two boys. He held up the flute to his lips and played a few notes to remember the feeling of the instrument. A soft, playful melody flew through the air once he started playing. Rosie jumped around energetically, following Marlon’s lead. Marlon leaned over, playing notes and dancing lightly on his feet.  
Rosie chased him around the deck while Marlon continued his light melody. The crew on the ship paused in their work when they heard the tone, watching the scene that was playing out before them. 

Within a few seconds Willy pulled Tenn forward and the two began to dance along, performing what in Willy's mind was a jig. A fit of giggles spilled out of Willy as he followed Marlon. Marlon’s smile grew as he continued his song; his eyes seemed to practically sparkle with joy. Tenn was a bit of a stiffer dance but he seemed to be enjoying the music. 

“Mitch! Join us!” Willy called out, his arm linked with Tenn’s. Their dancing seemed to be almost contagious, drawing in all the other crew members' attention. 

“I don’t know,” Mitch grumbled. He wasn’t exactly the best dancer.

“Oh, come on,” Brody pushed him forward and before he could refuse the younger street rats had already roped him into a dance. Violet watched them while laughing only for the same fate to befall her.

Marlon continued to step around, his tune growing more lively with each second. Violet and Mitch both swore under their breath as they tried to keep up with the others. But soon small smiles played on their lips while they participated in the jig. Rosie barked happily at all the new people, her stubby tail wagging energetically. Marlon was reaching the end of his song, doing one final move before he hit the final note. His breath was short and wheezy and his brow covered in sweat, but a merry smile was covering his face. The street rat kids all looked at each before Willy spoke up.

“Can you play another one?”

Marlon took a deep breath and started up another song from his memories. Soon all the crew was joining in on the fun. Marlon looked at his crew, a warm feeling filling his heart. A new memory was forming before him. No longer were his joyous memories few and far between.


End file.
